ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che/Abilities
Powers Powers granted by the Evil God Note: At some point in the future Yun Che will have '''Absolute '''immunity to ALL elements. * Absolute Immunity to most Elements - Yun Che who is the successor of the Evil God and possess four out of the seven Evil God Seeds, which allow for absolute immunity to their corresponding elements. ** Fire - From the Fire Evil God seed which gives him the Fire Spirit Evil Body. ** Water - From the Water Evil God seed which gives him the Water Spirit Evil Body. ** Lightning - From the Lightning Evil God seed which gives him the Lightning Spirit Evil Body. ** Darkness - From the Darkness Evil God seed which gives him the Darkness Spirit Evil Body. Powers granted by the Great Way of the Buddha Yun Che is at the fourth stage which grants him with: * Immense Strength - Yun Che has immense strength: above absolutely anyone his own level. ** Great Way of the Buddha grants a lot of strength and along with Yun Che's Profound Strength can allow him to lift Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword which weighs over 5,000,000 kilograms. * Powerful Regeneration - The Great Way of the Buddha allows for Yun Che to adsorb nature's energy to heal his body no matter the injure in the least amount of time possible, he is even able to struggle for life with his meridians, heart and body broken. * Immense Durability - The Great Way of the Buddha not only grants him an extremely powerful body but also because of his powerful regenerative abilities allows Yun Che to take immense amounts of damage and survive. Powers granted by the Royal Wood Spirit Orb * Miracle Seed - '''50,000 years of lifespan after absorbing the Spirit Orb of He Lin. * ''Knowledge of all Vegetation'' ''-'' Thanks to He Lin he got information about all the vegetation in the Realm of the Gods. * ''Power of Nature - Now, he is able to control the vegetation around him + Affinity with Plants and Herbs. * '''''Senses ''- ''Having obtained the Royal Wood Spirit Orb from He Lin, Yun Che’s sight, hearing, and sense of smell had all gotten much, much better than before. Abilities Normal Abilities * Impossibly strong willpower - Being able to use his full power even when his body and mind are infinitely close to collapse, forcefully squeezing it out of his vitality. * Insane Comprehension Ability - On multiple occasions Yun Che has even surprised Jasmine with his comprehension abilities as seen when he was able to comprehend "The Great Way" and "Buddha" in three days which took Jasmines brother, a monstrous genius even were they were from thirty three days to comprehend. * Killing Intent - He can release his killing intent to intimidate his opponents. His killing intent is way higher than most people because of when he killed seven million people during his life on Azure Cloud Continent. * Ruthless nature - Anybody that tries to harm his family in any way he will not hesitate to destroy them, this is useful as it allows for him to take care of potential future threats that could occur. * Medical Knowledge - Learned from his first master from the Azure Cloud Continent, he is able to identify and cure any illness, and is also capable to open all profound entrances giving Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. ** Knowledge of the four ways of medical diagnosis, how to use the needle, and the principles of pharmacology and toxicology. Countless number of medicines and poisons, pests and herbs, and the ins and outs of the body. *** Opening of all the Profound Entrances. This mostly has to do with the Sky Poison Pearls purification power, but Yun Che has said that he could still do it given that he had the right medicine. *** He could practice acupuncture through clothing at the age of thirteen and could practice acupuncture through clothing with his eyes closed at fifteen. * Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins - Obtained by opening all 54 profound entrances, Increases cultivation speed and effectiveness of profound arts and skills. Also allowed Yun Che access to the Seven Gates special to the Evil God profound veins. * Buddha Heart Divine Veins - Strengthened meridians, obtained by the hard training with Mu Xuanyin and the use of the Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections. His meridians now are way stronger than of the normal cultivators and can't be easily broken. After obtaining the Buddha Heart Divine Veins, Yun Che’s ability to channel profound energy throughout his body had become extremely fast. * Spiritual Sense - Is the ability that every cultivator has, the spiritual sense is the ability to foresee and predict thoughts. * [[Sensation|''Sensation]] - Obtained by the hard training with Mu Xuanyin. Physical sensation was the ability to foresee and predict movements of the body. * 'Yang Energy' - Due to the bloodline of the Golden Crow and the Primordial Azure Dragon, Yun Che's lust is above any ordinary man but the Yang Energy in his body is incomparably rich and vigorous, benefitial to his female partner. * 'Lifespan' - Yun Che has currently 59,000 years of lifespan. Abilities granted from the Yun Family bloodline * 'Profound Handle' - Hereditary ability of the Yun Family, It has two forms - Physical Manifestation (is solid and posses part of its owners strength, can take almost any form and moves according to users will.) and Spiritual Manifestation (can be used to assault the spirit and read mind). Yun Che's is orange normally but he can upgrade it with the Evil God Gates. Abilities granted by the Prison God Sirius’ Tome * 'Proficiency at using the Heavy Sword' - Prison God Sirius' Tome allow for one to exhibit the superiority and strength of the heavy sword to the greatest extent. Profound Arts and Skills 'Unique Profound Arts' * 'Evil God Secret Arts' - The Secret Arts that Yun Che gets when he opens any of the Seven Gates. *# '''The First Gate: '''Evil Soul' '- Falling Moon Sinking Star *# '''The Second Gate: '''Burning Heart' '- Sealing Cloud Locking Sun *# '''The Third Gate: '''Purgatory' '- Destroying Sky Decimating Earth *# '''The Fourth Gate: '''Rumbling Heaven' '- Moon Star Restoration *# '''The Fifth Gate: '''Hades' '- Asura's Salvation *# '''The Sixth Gate:' ' '''Unknown' '- Unknown *# '''The Seventh Gate:' Unknown''' '- Unknown * 'Dragon Soul Domain' - Powerful mental domain obtained by adsorbing part of Primordial Azure Dragon Gods soul, causes illusions and completely overwhelms opponents consciousness rendering them helpless for the duration of its effect. 'Physique Profound Arts' * [[Great Way of the Buddha|'Great Way of the Buddha']] - A technique that Jasmine taught Yun Che when he chose to use a heavy sword, as it not only ups is regenerative abilities and bodily strength explosively but also ups his bodies arm strength, with there being twelve stages in total. *# '''First Stage' - Provides strength of one thousand nine hundred fifty kilos. *# Second Stage - Increase arm strength by four thousand kilos. *# Third Stage - Increase strength by ten thousand kilograms, a body that was as strong as pure steel, and a healing capability that no ordinary person could possibly understand. *# Fourth Stage - Bestow a bodily strength of fifty thousand kilograms. Sword Profound Arts * Prison God Sirius’ Tome - Allows complete use and control over the heavy sword *# First Stage - Sky Wolf Slash * Overlord's Fury - Learnt after his Overlord Colossal Sword broke. The sword itself had given it to Yun Che, as it had formed a spiritual consciousness. * [[Phoenix Heavenly Wolf Slash|'Phoenix Heavenly Wolf Slash']]' '- C''ombination of flames of the Phoenix with Sirius’ First Sword Style. 'Ice Profound Arts' * [[Frozen Cloud Arts|Frozen Cloud Arts]] - Was obtained when his and Chu Yuechan virgin Yin and Yang combined in the Primordial Azure Dragon's trial. *# '''First Stage '- Unknown *# Second Stage - Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Ice Lotus Realm *# Fifth Stage - Unknown *# Sixth Stage - Realm of Heavenly Snow Invocation *# Seventh Stage - Ice Body Jade Bones *# Eighth Stage - Frozen Snow Dance Steps * [[Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon|''Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon]] - Yun Che is on the Seventh stage of the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon. *# '''First Stage '- Unknown *# Second Stage - Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Tree of Frozen End *# Fifth Stage - Frozen End Illusory Aurora *# Sixth Stage - Frozen End Heart Seal *# Seventh Stage - Frozen End Heaven Sealing Formation Fire Profound Arts * World Ode of the Phoenix - It is a Profound Skill from the Divine beast of the Phoenix, at first he forcefully comprehended the 5th and 6th stages. Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing and Star Scorching Demon Lotus. But after his trip to the Divine Phoenix Empire, Feng Xue'er gave him the the complete formula. *# First Stage - Phoenix Flaming Lotus *# Second Stage - Phoenix Arrow *# Third Stage - Burning Field *# Fourth Stage - Phoenix Flames Sears the Heavens *# Fifth Stage - Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing *# Sixth Stage - Star Scorching Demon Lotus * Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World - Profound skill from the Golden Crow, he has comprehended 10 stages(but can't use the 10th stage). *# First Stage '''- Foundation stages *# '''Second Stage - Foundation stages *# Third Stage - Burning Sun Rupture *# Fourth Stage - Raging Fire Rupture *# Fifth Stage - Golden Annihilation *# Sixth Stage - Red Lotus Inferno *# Seventh Stage - Yellow Springs Ashes *# Eighth Stage - Blazing Sunray *# Ninth Stage -''' Illusory Realm Domain – Red Butterfly *# 'Tenth Stage '- Nine Suns Heaven’s Fury ''Lightning Profound Arts'' * ''Purple Cloud Art'' - Asked his father Yun Qinghong about it after he received the Lightning Evil God seed from the Golden Crow soul. *# 'First Stage '- Unknown *# '''Second Stage -Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Unknown *# Fifth Stage - Unknown *# Sixth Stage - Unknown *# Seventh Stage - Unknown *# Eighth Stage - Thundercloud of Extermination. Profound Movement Techniques * Extreme Mirage Lightning - A profound movement skill that he received from Hua Minghai for saving his wife along with roping him into helping him deal with Sun Moon Divine Hall. * Star God’s Broken Shadow - A body movement skill from Jasmine *# First Stage - One afterimage *# Second Stage - Two afterimages *# Third Stage - Three afterimages *# Fourth Stage - Four afterimages *# Fifth Stage - Five afterimages * Moon Splitting Cascade - A body movement skill from Mu Xuanyin *# Unknown N° of stages *# Late Stage *# Great Perfection Stage Combination Techniques * Phoenix Break - A combo of the heavy sword, Sirius' Tome, and Phoenix flames. * Ice Flame - Merger between Frozen End and Phoenix Flames. * Phoenix Sky Wolf Slash - A combo between sky wolf slash and phoenix flame. Category:Abilities Category:Profound Art Category:Profound Skill